The Founders Four
by Writer Chica
Summary: A story of a legendary journey. Helga Hufflepuff sets out upon a noble quest seeking her family, along the way she meets several friends and learns that it tuly take all kinds.(Collab with Sand3 and Vega Sailor)
1. Happy Heady Helga Hufflepuff Head Out

* * *

The Founders Four

* * *

Chapter 1: Happy, Headstrong Helga Hufflepuff Heads Out 

It was a very fine day for Helga Hufflepuff.

It was the day she was to leave the comfort of the valley she had lived almost her entire life to begin a grand adventure to find her true family. Not that she didn't adore the house elves who had taken her in and raised her since she was an infant, but you crave the comfort of blood sometimes, and she felt it was time she learned her roots.

'Oh Miss Helga!' one little elf shook slightly, large tears in the corners of her wide, brown eyes. 'Oh we will miss you so much, Miss Helga!'

'On behalf of the Lollypop Guild, we would like to present Miss Helga with this gift!' another squeaked, a small, tearful smile on his lips as he held out to her a giant spiral of candy atop a paper stick. 'But a single lick from this enchanted lolly, made from the goodness of love and sugar, will increase your strength a hundred fold!'

'Oh Pierre!' Helga exclaimed, accepting the beautiful treat. 'Oh but this is far too valuable! Why, it takes years to brew the Strength of Love Potion! I don't deserve such a generous gift!'

'Yes! Yes! Please accept it, Miss Helga! It is just for you that we made it!'

'Sweet Miss Helga!" The small voice of a particularly small elf piped up. 'We've made sandwiches and lunches for you! Please take them and stay well on your journey!'

'Oh thank you!' Tears began to appear at the corners of Helga's eyes. 'Thank you all so much!'

'Miss Helga!' A small elf named Daphne tugged at her skirt. 'Daphne wishes for you to have this bottle! It will never empty of sweet water!'

'Oh no, it's too much!' Helga put her hands up. 'You're too generous!'

'Take it Please!' Daphne pushed it toward her, her eyes pleading to Helga to accept the gift. 'Daphne wants Miss Helga to have it!'

'Miss Helga.' Another elf approached her.

'Yes Nana?' Helga turned to her oldest friend, tears beginning to slide uncontrollably down her cheeks.

'Miss Helga is now setting off on her journey to become a great witch of the world. In this journey, you will not be alone.' Nana held up a small black kitten to Helga's hands.

'Oh! Nana, he's beautiful!' She gazed into the kitten's eyes and seemed to decide on something. 'His name is Totonicus!'

After naming the kitten, Helga turned to all of her elvin friends. 'Thank you! Thank you! I love you all so much! I promise I'll write to you all the time!'

'One thing more.' The eldest of the elves know as Papa Elf, approached her, looking on with his usual gentle eyes, but there was a seriousness in them now.

'Yes Papa?' Helga knelt down to look him eye to eye as best she could.

'When we found you, alone in the forest, you had with you this pocket watch. It is not much, but perhaps it can help you find your true family.' Papa Elf held out the golden trinket

'Oh Papa...' Helga said breathlessly, gazing at the watch in wonder.

'This watch was forged in the City of Sapphire. Perhaps this is where you will find your parents.'

'Oh Papa... Thank you!' Helga could no longer hold back the tears now flowing down her cheeks.

888

Helga couldn't help feeling a small pang of guilt at leaving, they had all been so good to her over the years, treating her like one of their own. But with the warm sun out, a well-lit path, a full stomach, an adorable kitten on her shoulder, and possessing many goodies in her sack at her side, it was hard to feel any negative emotion for too long.

After a few miles of walking, she reached into her knapsack and pulled out a shiny red apple and began to contentedly munch on it.

Helga sighed as she came to a dense forest, she had been told the next town lay just on the other side. As she made her way along the road through the wooded area, Helga allowed her mind to wonder to the future and all of the wonders it would bring. What would her parents be like? What kind of new people would she meet? Would she see any Crumpled Snorkyacks along the way?

Her mind fluttered back to the memory of the first time her "family" had sat down and told her about her history. Oh she'd always known she was different, what with her being a meter taller than any of them. But when she was thirteen, they gave her the whole story. She could still remember that day, very clearly….

- - -

_It was the eve of Helga's thirteenth 'birthday' or rather the day that the elves had found her. And everyone in the valley had gathered for the celebration, proceeded by Old Squiggles' telling the tale of when the elves found Helga in a little basket._

'_We found ye in a basket. Wrapped in a picnic blanket, ye was. And on this day of picnics gone awry, the wee baby was left alone in the wood.' Squiggy spoke in a slightly sad stuttering voice. 'T'was pure chance and by luck that I did find ye. That and the racket ye made.'_

_There was a chuckle from everyone, including Helga. She knew full well she could be quite loud when she wanted to be._

'_And so we raised ye,' Squuiggy continued. ' as any decent elf would do put in that sitchiation, and we treated you as our own. And even as we love you like any elf child we would, even we can not deny that you are different from ourselves. What we means to tell you, what I have been asked to explain to you, sweet girl, is that you are indeed not an elf but a witch.'_

_The young girl's eyes went wide as saucers at that._

- - - -

A great deal had happened since then, and now she was determined to find her family and learn _why_ they had let her go.

So it was off to the Sapphire City for this simple valley girl named Helga Hufflepuff.

* * *

_**Chica's Chatterings: **_

**_Euminides UNITE!_** This is the fabulous idea of Vega Sailor (who suggested a collaboration piece) and Sand3, (who thought of the brilliant story). And a most fabulous factionary tale it is!

Anyone _else_ feel like saying _when our powers combine_?

_**Sand3 Sayings:**_

Do we get rings? I think we should have rings.

Okay, seriously, I can't take too much blame for this because _they_ were encouraging me and they really ought know better than to encourage me

Also I might have had a bit too much sugared tea...

_**Vega's Ventings:**_

I want a ring!

No, ring? Oh well.

Don't worry folks we'll be meeting up with Rowena, Salazar, and Godric pretty soon, so hang in there.

Speaking of Salazar, I think he's really a -------- Sand3 smacks Vega upside the head

Sand3: Don't give away anything!

Vega: Dang, I was just going to say I thought he was a _blonde_ as opposed to the common belief he has black hair.

Sand3: oh, sorry.

Writer Chica: rolls eyes My "partners in crime," ladies and gentlemen.


	2. Rambling Reasoning Rowena Ravenclaw Runs...

**Chapter 2**

**Rambling Reasoning Rowena Ravenclaw Runs Along**

Helga arrived at the little village in a glen, delayed a little by a heavy rainstorm, which sent her fleeing for cover.

It was a quaint little place, and very busy with traders and artisans of all kinds. The Lord and Lady had passed away many years ago, leaving their three daughters to rule over the place. The three had brought in as many jobs as they could, and so the little town thrived.

Helga wished she could buy something but while the elves had given her everything she had needed nourishment wise, they had no money to give her. And humans, she quickly learned, required money for what seemed everything!

_But it could always be worse_, she reminded herself. At least she was far from starving, and because it was summertime, the nights were usually warm and comfy for sleeping outdoors, and her little kitten was good company, content to ride around her neck like a stole.

So caught up in her musings, Helga didn't noticed she had loosened her packet of goodies until Totonicus meowed as the satchel hit the ground, bottom first thankfully, and she just BARELY caught her treat from the Lollipop Guild in time. She let out a sigh, and quickly began to gather her things up, grateful that the elves had put a shield around the food to keep all the sandwiches and things clean and dirt free.

Suddenly another hand appeared and began to help her gather her things up then handed them back to her.

"Oh! Thank you!" Helga said brightly

"It's not a problem," The woman in front of Helga replied kindly.

She appeared to be Helga's age though a bit more stoic and thin with lovely brown hair and dark brown eyes, and she was wearing the most beautiful dress Helga had ever seen, dark blue with silver trimmings.

"That was awfully nice of you! My name's Helga Hufflepuff, what's yours?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Oh, _Rowena_, that's a pretty name!" Helga chirped.

"Is it?" Rowena looked honestly surprised.

"Oh yes! It makes me think of rivers and quiet, green shade and little birds chirping and playing in the water." Helga closed her eyes and imagined the things she spoke of before opened them again.

"Thank you. I like your name too." Rowena giggled.

"Thanks. The elves gave it to me." Helga said proudly.

"Elves?" A quizzical, but fascinated look crossed Rowena's face.

"Yes. I was raised by elves in a little town a day's walk from here. They're ever so sweet and the were so good to me," Helga said dreamily as the memories surfaced. "It's difficult to leave them, but I'm on a quest now to find my real parents."

"Oh that sounds terribly thrilling." Rowena said excitedly.

"Yes, I'm very excited! But I don't know anything about them. All I have as a clue is this pocket watch the elves found with me. It has the name of the shop it was purchased at on the back, so I'm going there now to start looking for them."

"That's very clever of you."

"It was Papa elf's idea, really."

"Well, I'm sure you're very clever as well. To be a young woman traveling alone, you would have to be. You've learned so well from the elves." Rowena gave a sad sigh. "I've been schooled by some of the finest tutors in England and I still can't seem to grasp even the most basic principles of quantum physics. I really am terribly slow. It must have been such a disappointment to my parents after my sisters excelled so greatly."

"I shouldn't want you to know the principles of too many things that I can't pronounce. Besides, I'll bet your sisters aren't as pretty as you." Helga offered up.

Rowena blushed. "Well, yes, mother always did say that I had the best looks, and even though I wouldn't be a great scholar, I may at least be able to marry one."

"That's the spirit!" Helga raised a fist triumphantly

"You're such a nice person, Miss Helga." Rowena giggled. "You're very easy to talk to. Thank you."

"Oh, well you're quite welcome! Please, just call me Helga though. I'm so very glad to have made a friend already! I've never been so far from my village before and I am a little nervous. It's nice to meet someone friendly so quickly."

"I'm very glad to have met you too. Where are you staying the night, Helga? If you haven't decided, I can recommend the Happy Hippogriff Inn on Main Street." Rowena motioned to the street across from where they were standing.

"Actually, I don't have any money, the elves don't use it, you see, so I was planning on just sleeping outside tonight," Helga admitted, a little embarrassed but smiling anyway.

"Oh, surely not!" Rowena scolded in the tone of a mother who was concerned for her child's safety. "There are wolves and thieves and bears outside! You must come and stay with me, it won't be any trouble."

"Are you sure?" Helga asked, smiling happily.

"Yes, please, I would be honored if you would accept my impromptu invitation," Rowena smiled back at her.

888

Rowena's house turned out to be the finest and largest house in the village. Helga stared in wonder. To her, the house seemed a city unto itself. With all the house elves and other various servants, the Kitchens, dining halls, bedrooms.

As they passed a large study, Rowena waved through the open door at her second eldest sister.

"Angela, this is Helga. She's ever so dear. I met her in the market today. She's going to stay for dinner and the night." Rowena smiled.

"Rowena, please, I'm very busy! Why don't you and your friend go to your room and play?" Angela snapped a reply.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry I disturbed your studies, Angela." Rowena's voice shook slightly.

"She seems a bit cranky." Helga snorted.

"She's been working on that model of a complex carbohydrate for a few days now. She's just tired. It takes a lot of energy to be as smart as her." Rowena said quickly.

"It looked like she was playing with tinker toys." Helga wrinkled her nose.

"Oh no, that's a very sophisticated tool set for modeling complicated things." Rowena insisted.

After having Helga settled in a large Bedroom, Rowena asked about taking her to the library to read for a while before dinner. Helga politely asked what "reading" was and why the library was essential, Totonicus mewing his assent. At this, Rowena had to sit down.

As they enjoyed their elegant meal, the sisters chatted politely with Helga.

"So where are you headed for, Helga?" Rowena's other sister Peggy asked politely.

"The watchmaker I'm looking for is located out of the Sapphire City, so I'm going to start looking there." Helga answered cheerfully.

"The Sapphire City? Oh, I didn't even think to ask you where that store was. I'm so thick!" Rowena berated herself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Rowena. You have other strengths." Peggy patted Rowena's head as if she were a small child.

"Soon you'll find a nice young man to take care of you and you won't have to worry about these things." Angela said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I know... I just... Sometimes I feel like I'd really like to go to university though... and become a scholar like you." Rowena bowed her head.

"Rowena, honey, you're not a child any more. You must set realistic goals for yourself. You know university isn't the place for you. You belong in a pretty house, being a pretty hostess for a good husband." Angela said in a I'm-right-and-you-are-wrong-so-do-not-even-try-to-doubt-me, voice.

"I know... It's just childish dreams." Rowena sighed.

888

Later that evening, in Rowena's bedroom she talked excitedly to Helga, gazing into space with fantasy-filled eyes.

"There's a great university in the Sapphire City. The best in England. I used to dream of going there when I was a little girl." Rowena said dreamily.

"Why don't you?" Helga asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, I couldn't. I'm just not smart enough for university." Rowena looked down at the floor sadly.

"Now that's no way to think, Rowena! You'll never know until you try! Maybe university is really just right for you. Maybe you'll find out your just as smart as your sisters, you just need the chance to prove it!" Helga said firmly.

"You believe so much in people, Helga." Rowena smiled weakly.

"And you should believe in yourself because I know that you're smarter than you think you are! You know what, Rowena?" Helga stared at Rowena worriedly, but then her eyes went wide as the wheels in her head turned and produced a brilliant idea. "I know! You should come with me! We'll go to the Sapphire City together and I'll find my parents and you'll go to university and become a great scholar!"

"Oh, Helga! That's sounds so wonderful! I'll do it! I'll come with you!" A bright excited smile stretched across her face.

And so, on the marrow, the new traveling companions set out on their quest, Rowena riding side-saddle on her horse, Bitsy, while Helga continued to walk, bubbling on, very grateful to finally have a companion who could talk back.

_**

* * *

**_

Chica's Chatterings:

Okay, so here we have the lovely Rowena Ravenclaw. Now I personally believe myself to belong in Hufflepuff, but Rowena's fabulous in her own right.

Moving right along here. Next chapter is Salazar's part.

_**Sand3's Saying's:**_

I don't care if quantum physics and complex carbohydrates are anachronisms. So there.

_**Vega's Ventings:**_

Well that was fun! I really like Helga and Rowena, but I'm really looking forward to the next chapter, which will feature my favorite founder, Salazar Slytherin!

Chica: you know, as a feminist, I'm HIGHLY offended by parts of this chapter, historically accurate or not.

Sand3: The femminazi activity is unnecessary Chica.

Chica: But our young girls-

Vega: Are smart enough to figure out that this is just pretend.

Chica: ... fine.


End file.
